A Whole Different Universe, a Magical One at That, How Brillant!
by westwindwaker
Summary: The Doctor and Donna crash land in a different universe. Tarma's, Kethry's and Warrl's universe in fact. A universe where magic exists, and anyone with the gift could become a mage. T for possible violence.


**A/N** This is going to be my third story. I guess I should really be getting to updating the others… oh well. Anyways, this is my first Doctor Who and the Universe of Valdemar crossover. Though I suppose there will be no heralds… or Valdemar appearing in this story… at least not at the start, maybe later. This story will mostly be featuring the tenth Doctor, Donna, Kethry, Tarma, and Warrl. This story is based during season four of Doctor Who and during or after the book The Oathbound , but before the next. Anyways, wish me luck! Oh (if you don't mind), would you be able to as readers to give me feedback? Suggestions and the like (tell me if I got any details wrong)? It would be much appreciated! Oh, and imagine the Doctor and Donna with British accents while you give all the other characters a slight medieval accent.

**Disclaimer:** I, in no way, own Doctor Who (BBC does) or the Universe of Valdemar (Mercedes Lackey does). That would be nice, but then they'd be a _lot_ worse, I think. I, in no way, am trying to profit from this either.

**A (Not So) Quick Summary:** The Doctor and Donna crash land in a different universe (the reason for the crash is that the fabric of reality is weakened because of the Mage Storms that are returning in about a hundred years). Of course, being a telepathic, and an alien (ok, maybe being an alien isn't a good reason, however some of the nonhumans can do magic), it makes sense for him to have some of the Mage Gift, right? For example, a Timelord's ability to see time could be construed as mage sight. The Mage Gift just hasn't shown because there's no magic in the Doctor's universe (at least not proved at the moment) anymore. Therefore, when he steps into this magical universe, his Mage Gift is forced open (kind of like Vanyel's except not quite as painful) because of the magic. After seeing a blur blue across the sky, Tarma, Kethry, and Warrl decide to investigate. Being as nice as they are, Tarma, Kethry and Warrl help the new arrivals. Ok, maybe not so quick a summary. It couldn't be helped, had to explain why this crossover would be able to be _possible_ in both universes.

On to the story…

**A Whole Different Universe, a _Magical_ One at That, How _Brilliant_!**

**Chapter 1: A Whole Different Universe and the Beginning of Things to Come**

It was chaos. The TARDIS (Time and Relative Dimensions in Space, a time machine that looked like a blue police box, but was actually much bigger on the inside) was falling through space, _weeeellllllll_... she was actually travelling through dimensions, it just felt a lot like falling through space, just a bit worse (I mean a lot worse around one and a half times worse, I suppose).

The Doctor, a British looking alien with wild brown hair and eyes who was dressed in his trademark brown trench coat and his brown suit and his red tie, was, as always, running around the console, pushing buttons and pulling levers. Donna, the Doctor's fiery tempered red headed companion, well, she just hung on for dear life to the railing as the shaking got worse.

The silence, only filled by the humming and shaking of the TARDIS, was suddenly broken. "Doctor! What's happening?" Donna yelled over the din as she gripped the rails harder, giving them a death grip.

Continuing on pushing buttons and the like, the Doctor rambled, "I'm not _quite _sure. I do have a few hypotheses though. We could be traveling to another universe or we could be getting pulled in by a particularly strong tractor beam and the TARDIS is fighting it or someone is somehow abducting the TARDIS…" he trailed off, looking thoughtful.

"Whatever you say, Spaceman," Donna retorted.

The shaking suddenly stopped. The TARDIS, thankfully, still appeared operational. "Donna, we're here!" the Doctor called out light-heartedly, going to the door. Then he turned serious and said, "However, we're definitely in a different universe, I can sense it. We need to be careful; we don't know the rules here."

The Doctor and Donna came out into a lush place; there was a road nearby and trees on either side. Suddenly though, the Doctor mentioned, "Donna, I don't feel so well… I'm getting a headache." Soon after mentioning his condition, he fell, only to be caught by Donna and lowered to the ground. His eyes were wide open and unfocused in shock, his whole body was tense, his face was etched with pain, he was trembling, his heart rate (unusual as it is because he has two hearts) was a bit fast, he was sweating, he had a fever, oh, and he was barely conscious. All in all, he was not in a good state.

After checking on him, Donna made him a bit more comfortable, grabbing a blanket and pillow from the TARDIS for him. Once that was done, she sat down and waited for him to get out of his trance.

**-Transition-**

Not long after the incident with Thalhkarsh, a group of five (six maybe? don't forget Need [a magical sword that's sentient]) was travelling through Rethwellan. Well, not really five… there were only two humans in the group, Kethry and Tarma. Kethry was a White Winds mage, while Tarma was a Shin'a'in Swordsworn. Beneath them respectively, were Ironheart and Hellsbane, their war steeds. The last member of the group seemed to be a humungous dog, but on closer inspection, was actually a kyree named Warrl (kyrees are an intelligent and telepathic race that was created by the great mage Urtho).

Now, the _reason_ for the traveling, they were traveling to find more work. After all, they really needed to. Their supply of money was low and they couldn't find any more jobs in the town they had just left. All they had done there was take out some bandits. And they didn't even get paid, the nerve of those people! Of course, it didn't help that the contractor's daughter was caught in the crossfire and nearly died… oh well.

During their traveling, they happened upon the most bizarre sight… a blur was traveling through the sky. A blue blur… was falling, falling fast. And it was close, but not too close. It would take about a mark to get there. And when they did get there…

In front of them, a redhead was sitting cross-legged. She herself looked fine… except for that awfully worried expression on her face. Besides her, and the cause of her worry, was a semi-conscious man. He had a pillow beneath his head and a blanket over him. He didn't look to be doing that well.

What was really strange though… was the strangers' odd clothing and the big blue box that was nearby. A big blue box, with writing on the top in some strange language (English), was _smoking_ slightly. Definitely _not_ something you see every day, and probably what was falling earlier…

Then again, the group had seen a lot of weird things in their days. So, they just simply decided to ignore it for the moment and approached the couple of people there.

**-Transition-**

Donna looked up at the sound of footsteps. There, approaching her, were two humans and a large dog. At least they _looked_ like twohumans and a dog. One could never be sure when one dealt with aliens. '_Of course, not all aliens are that bad…,' _Donna thought as she looked over to her friend. He was basically the same as before.

Donna looked at them closely, thinking that maybe they could help. One was blonde and the other was slightly darker-skinned with black hair and a harsh face. They were both women and tall. Behind them were two horses, which were grazing nearby. Donna couldn't help but notice their clothes. Were they in medieval times? Then again… this is a different universe, she remembered. They must be the ones thinking that _she_ is the one strangely clothed. Then again… armor… and in the middle of the forest, itself? _'Looks like we're going to have to be careful…,' _she concluded.

The two strangers stopped a few feet away. There was some whispering, and then action was commenced. The one dressed all in black with black hair went to check on the Doctor. The giant _dog_ trotted at her heels. The other one, the blonde one (who did not have on as much armor as her friend) went to speak to Donna.

The stranger spoke, "You're not from around these parts, are you?" As she talked, she raised an eyebrow in inquiry, a curious expression on her face. Of course, them being strangers and all, the stranger was wary and never completely let down her guard.

Donna replied sarcastically. Well, she _tried_ to reply sarcastically. In reality, her telling the truth and all, her answer came out seriously, "Yep," she responded, popping the p, "Definitely not from around here. I'm from a place called London, in another universe actually. I'm Donna, that's the Doctor over there," she pointed to the dazed alien, "And you are?"

"Kethry. And that over there is Tarma and Warrl." she gestured to the woman and _dog_ near the Doctor.

About then, the two walked over. As they approached, Tarma joined the conversation, "He's in shock. And he's not human." she said in her rough voice. "Also," she stated, "Warrl wants you to take a look at him. He thinks you could help him."

The group of four then went over to the Doctor's side. As they went, Kethry introduced her friends to Donna, "Tarma, Warrl, this is Donna. And him over there, he's the Doctor. Oh, and apparently they're from a different universe."

**-Transition-**

Then they arrived at his side and Kethry knelt down. First she gave him a physical examination, trying to see what was wrong with him. She noted that his temperature was high, he was semi-conscious, and that he was clearly in shock, etc. (A/N: look at an above passage for details) Then, she tried to figure out the reason. Seeing as there was no physical evidence as to why, she decided to switch to mage-sight.

She blinked, and blinked again, her eyes widening in surprise. It was a bit hard to describe what she saw in words. Her mage sight _saw_ much more than the common eye could see. To put it simply… _the energies swirled around him, overwhelming him. He had an energy signature unlike any Kethry had ever seen… and he was a mage… a fairly new one at that, seeing as his mage channel was recently opened and burned._

Kethry then looked up after observing this. Tarma was watching her with a knowing smirk attached to her face. Donna, however, looked a bit worried about her apparent spacing out. Then Kethry explained to them. "Your friend here will be fine. He needs rest though. As to what's wrong with him… well… let's just say he's a mage now. Now, I need to help him rest…"

After that was out of the way, Kethry turned her attention back to the man beside her. _'He's semi-conscious… he needs sleep. A little magic can help.'_ she thought. She harnessed her magic around herself and weaved a spell of sleep for him, allowing him to rest. How she accomplished this, well, she managed to convince his body that he was sleepy.

His breathing then evened out into a deep sleep. She turned back to Donna, ready to talk, but she was beaten to it. And the one who beat her, Donna. She asked curiously, "There's magic in this universe?" and, "How did you do that? Magic?"

Kethry's reply was, "There's _no_ magic in your universe? Oh, and yes, that was magic. Since there's no magic in your universe, I'm guessing that's how he wasn't a mage before. The magic though, when you two got here, must have forced open his mage channel, burning it. We have a lot to talk about, but it's already dusk. In the morning, ok?" With that Kethry began helping Tarma set up camp for the night.

**End Chapter**

I'm sorry if any of the characters seem a bit OC… this is my first time writing them. I am, however, willing to take suggestions on how to make them less OC. And I am also willing to take suggestions on where this might go. Please review if you have anything to say, or if you want me to explain anything. Until next time!

P.S. Please correct me if I get any canon wrong for either universe. Also, please tell me whether or not you liked this crossover.


End file.
